Why?
by natriver
Summary: "Rasa cintaku pada ramen sama seperti rasa cintaku padamu, Teme." Naruto menatap lurus mata Sasuke, "tapi tentu saja aku lebih mencintaimu." Oneshot. Sho-ai. RnR?


Why?

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Why? © ME

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto

Genre: Romance? Family?

Rating: T

Warning: Shonen-ai, AU, maybe OOC, EyD-less, typo(s), fic pendek, dll.

Enjoy!

Pukul tujuh pagi. Matahari masih malu-malu memperlihatkan sinarnya. Suara gemericit burung ditambah angin semilir menambah sejuknya suasana pagi ini, membuat siapapun pasti lebih memilih untuk tidur dan melanjutkan mimpinya. Lagipula, ini hari Minggu.

"_Dobe_, bangun."

—tapi tidak dengan pemuda ini.

"Naruto, bangun," pemuda tersebut—yang aslinya bernama Uchiha Sasuke—menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh _Dobe_—atau Naruto—di depannya.

"Ugh..." Naruto menggeliat. "nanti saja, _Teme_. Lagipula ini hari Minggu..." ia menguap.

Sasuke menatap manusia di depannya itu. _Kekasih_nya itu memang manis. _Kekasih_? Ya, mereka berdua memang sepasang _kekasih_—meskipun mereka ber_gender_ sama. Lagipula, orang tua mereka berdua juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"—dan, hei! Kenapa kau bisa ada di apartemenku?" Naruto terlonjak. Bagaimana _Teme_ di depannya ini bisa ada di apartemennya?

"Kau lupa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan pemuda di depannya ini, "semalam kau yang menahanku agar aku tetap di sini, _Dobe_."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Lelaki di depannya ini tak me_rape_-nya kan semalam tadi?

"Oh, iya," Naruto menepuk dahinya. "dan semalam kau tak me_rape_-ku, kan?"

Sasuke menjitak makhluk berambut pirang di depannya itu. "Jelas tidak, bodoh. Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Benarkah?" sahut Naruto tak percaya—sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang jadi korban jitakan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Sudahlah, aku lapar. Tunjukkan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Ambil saja ramen di dapurku, itu juga kalau kau mau. Kau kan Tuan Muda menyebalkan," sahut Naruto ketus.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto.

"Kau tak mau?"

"Hn."

"Ya sudah."

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, ia mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya terlebuh dahulu, lalu ia menuju dapur di apartemennya tersebut.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, ia sudah menuju dapur. Terlihat ia sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Kau sedang apa, _Teme_?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Sedikit terlonjak, ia menatap pemilik suara yang telah menginterupsi kegiatannya tersebut.

"Kelihatannya?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Kau terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu..."

"Hn."

Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menemukan satu kardus makanan yang berisi berpuluh-puluh—atau beratus-ratus—cup ramen di sana. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Tak adakah makanan lain? Apakah _Dobe_ itu hanya makan ramen? Ah, ia semakin bingung dengan selera makan kekasihnya ini.

"_Dobe_, tak adakah makanan lain selain ramen di sini?"

Naruto yang sedang membuat satu cup ramen untuknya pun balik menatap Sasuke. "Tidak. Memang kenapa, _Teme_?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia kembali mengobrak-abrik dapur milik Naruto, bermaksud untuk mencari makanan lain—selain ramen, tentunya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berkata dengan 'hn'-mu itu? Ah iya, lagipula itu juga bukan sebuah kata."

Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto. Beruntunglah, ia menemukan sepotong roti di sini, tak lupa ia juga membuat secangkir kopi. Setidaknya, itu cukup mengganjal perutnya pagi ini. Sehingga, ia tak perlu keluar rumah untuk membeli sarapan.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar? Aku lapar, _Dobe_."

"Salah sendiri kau tak mau makan ramen," kata Naruto santai. Ia mengambil sekaleng _orange juice_ dari kulkas.

"Aku tak mau makan makanan itu, _Dobe_."

"Kenapa?"

"Makanan itu tak sehat," Sasuke menyeruput sedikit isi kopinya itu hingga tinggal separuh. "lagipula, apa enaknya makanan itu?"

Naruto mendengus. Lelaki ini ternyata benar-benar menyebalkan. _'Dan lelaki di depanmu ini adalah kekasihmu, Naruto. Kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang semenyebalkan ini? Bodoh,'_ rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Setiap orang punya selera yang berbeda, _Teme_. Tak usah banyak komentar," balas Naruto santai. "dan kau sendiri? Kenapa kau begitu menyukai tomat?"

"Tomat adalah makanan kesukaanku sejak kecil, _Dobe_. Setidaknya tomat lebih sehat daripada ramen-mu itu," jawab Sasuke cepat.

Naruto mendengus lagi.

"Dan ramen adalah makanan kesukaanku sejak kecil juga, _Teme_."

"Hn."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam daripada meladeni kekasihnya—yang keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah—tersebut.

Sepuluh menit mereka berkutat dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Sasuke masih menikmati secangkir kopinya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih sibuk menghabiskan ramen buatannya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, _Dobe_. Ramen itu bisa membunuhmu kalau kau memakannya dengan cara seperti itu," Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan _what-the-hell-are-you-doing _saat melihat keganasan Naruto dalam memakan ramen.

"Aku lapar, _Teme_. Lagipula ramen ini sayang kepadaku, jadi tak mungkin dia membunuhku," jawab Naruto asal.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "Darimana kau tahu kalau ramen itu menyayangimu?"

Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Sudahlah. Lupakan."

Naruto pun kembali memakan ramen-nya. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia sibuk meniti inci demi inci paras Naruto. Rambut pirang yang halus, mata biru yang indah, tiga goresan di pipinya yang menambah manis parasnya, kulit tan yang halus, dan—ah, sempurna. Tak heran kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti dirinya bisa takluk dengan lelaki di depannya ini. Dia begitu... _sempurna_.

"Sudah puas kau memandangiku, _Teme_?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Tak menyangka kalau Naruto memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan. Padahal, sedari tadi Naruto hanya memakan ramen-nya tersebut—dan oh, ternyata ramen tersebut sudah habis.

Sasuke membenarkan letak duduknya. Ia menatap lurus mata Naruto, "_Dobe_, aku satu punya pertanyaan untukmu."

"Apa, _Teme_?"

"Kenapa kau begitu suka ramen?"

Naruto yang sedang menikmati orange juice-nya pun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja."

Naruto menghela napas panjang lagi. Kekasihnya memang _sangat_ egois.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, ramen adalah makanan kesukaanku sejak kecil."

"Bisakah kau memberikan penjelasan yang lebih rinci?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto kembali menghela napas panjang. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku begitu _addict_ dengan ramen, _Teme_. Sama seperti kau yang juga begitu _addict_ dengan tomat. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku begitu suka dengan ramen. Tapi aku sangat mencintai ramen."

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk. "lalu, kau lebih mencintaiku atau ramen?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Tumben sekali Sasuke bertanya seperti ini. Apa Sasuke takut kalau kehilangan dirinya? Lagipula, Naruto tak mungkin berselingkuh dengan ramen itu, kan?

"Rasa cintaku pada ramen sama seperti rasa cintaku padamu, _Teme_." Naruto menatap lurus mata Sasuke, "tapi tentu saja aku lebih mencintaimu."

Sasuke menyeringai. Tentu ia tahu kalau Naruto lebih mencintainya daripada ramen tersebut. Yah, dia hanya mengetes Naruto saja.

"_Good boy_."

Sasuke mendekati kursi Naruto, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Ia memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibir _pink_ Naruto. "Ini hadiah untukmu karena kau lebih mencintaiku daripada ramen-mu itu," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto—dan menjilatnya sebentar, "_let's play, Dobe_."

Naruto yang terpaku karena kecupan Sasuke tadi, tak begitu fokus dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi. Setelah loading beberapa saat, ia mulai tersadar. Dan saat itu pula, terdengar teriakan—

"_PERVERT_!" teriak Naruto, "TAMAT RIWAYATMU, UCHIHA!"

—sepertinya, akan ada perang besar-besaran di apartemen tersebut.

-FIN(?)-

Err, ending yang dipikir jungkir balik karena saya bingung mau buat ending kayak gimana Orz Dan akhirnya jadi kayak gini Orz

Percobaan kedua, man. Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Saya masih baru dalam dunia tulis-menulis. Tapi udah lama kalau dunia baca-membaca 8DD #salah


End file.
